miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Stubborn
Stubborn (Japanese: がんこ'' Ganko'') is a personality, giving the Mii stubborn quirks that involve self-defense and possibility of performing a second attack in the same turn. Quirks Outside battle *Stubborn Miis will keep digging if nothing is found during his attempt with no interruption from the player during the "buried treasure" event. *Stubborn Miis will throw away a bottle of unknown liquid without leaving the choice from the player during the "drink" event. Quotes * ''"I'll handle this." ''(Not selected) * ''"That's what I like to see!" ''(Selected) * ''"Onward!" ''(Starting adventure) * ''"That's very you!" ''(Commenting on war cry) * ''"Oh, new outfit? Hm, not bad!" ''(Complimenting new Clothing) * ''"Ah, you caught me!" ''(Complimented on new Clothing) * ''"Eh? Hm? What's in my pocket?!" ''(Friend Mail event, feels it in pocket) * ''"Dear (Mii), You don't need HP Bananas to taste sweet victory! But here's one on the off chance that you do." ''(Mailing a friend) ** ''"(Mii) worries too much." ''(Mail reaction, Kind Mii) ** ''"Hmm, well then... I'll hold on to it." ''(Mail reaction, Laid-back Mii) ** ''"A man/woman after my own heart!" ''(Mail reaction, Stubborn Mii) ** ''"I'll take all the HP Bananas I can get!" ''(Mail reaction, Cautious Mii) ** ''"All right, fine. Since you went to all that trouble..." ''(Mail reaction, Energetic Mii) ** ''"(Mii) needs to be more honest with himself/herself." ''(Mail reaction, Cool Mii) ** ''"He/she just does her own thing, doesn't he/she?" ''(Mail reaction, Air-headed Mii) * ''"You have my thanks." ''(Thankful for another Mii) * ''"Prepare for indigestion." ''(In a Mii-eating monster) * ''"Thanks for the help!" ''(Out of a Mii-eating monster) * ''"Drat..." ''(Defeated) * ''"Hmph!" ''(Patience quirk) * ''"Not good enough!" ''(Again quirk) * ''"Don't need it!" ''(Bluff quirk) * ''"Good job, (Mii)!" ''(Praise assist) * ''"Who ate all the HP Bananas/MP Sweets?" ''(Out of HP Bananas or MP Sweets) * ''"You can have this." ''(Charity assist) * ''"You'll pay for this!" ''(Avenge assist) * ''"Went shopping. Got you something." ''(Giving a present) * ''"Hand it over!" ''(Accepting a present) * ''"Not bad at all." ''(Present event, kind of likes it) * ''"I like this!" ''(Present event, very pleased) * ''"This is amazing!" ''(Present event, amazed, NA region) * "''Now this is something else!" ''(Present event, amazed, EU region) * ''"Ugh." ''(Present event, dislikes it) * ''"The heck is this?" ''(Present event, hates it) * ''"Ooh ooh ooh, yeah!" ''(Singing) * ''"Shazam! Woo!" ''(Cheering a Mii singing) * ''"Grrr! Get clean!" ''(Cleaning) * ''"You can do it! Gotta clean it all!" ''(Watching a Mii cleaning) * ''"I believe in you, (Mii)! Go!" ''(Cheering for a Mii cleaning from the sidelines) * ''"Hm!" ''(Face saved) Gallery General Stubborn Mii Unique Pose.JPG|The exclusive pose for Stubborn Miis Stubborn not chosen.JPG|The Stubborn Mii's dialogue when not selected. Stubborn Mii Setting Out.JPG|A Stubborn Mii selected to set out Stubborn Mii being dragged in the Inn.JPG|A Stubborn Mii being dragged around in the Inn Stubborn in lead.JPG|The Stubborn Mii's dialogue at the start of exploration. Stubborn Mii Leveling up.JPG|A Stubborn Mii leveling up Stubborn Mii Rescued.jpg|A Stubborn Mii recovering his face Diwr6w-VMAA-oU4.jpeg|The Stubborn personality's default catchphrase Events Stubborn Mii giving a present.jpg|A Stubborn Mii giving a present Stubborn Mii Singing.JPG|A Stubborn Mii singing Stubborn Mii cheering another Mii singing.JPG|A Stubborn Mii cheering a Laid-back Mii currently singing Stubborn Mii cleaning.JPG|A Stubborn Mii cleaning Stubborn Mii watching from sidelines.JPG|A Stubborn Mii watching a Mii clean from the sidelines Stubborn Mii cheering.JPG|A Stubborn Mii cheering a Mii who's cleaning up Stubborn Mii finding a banana.JPG|A Stubborn Mii finding a half-eaten banana Personality Talk Stubborn Event.JPG|A Stubborn Mii during the Stubborn Personality Talk Stubborn Mii continues to dig.JPG|A Stubborn Mii insisting to continue digging DiUDZk4VQAAdt4y.jpeg|A Stubborn Mii during the New Clothing Talk event. Di3urLgU8AE-l-b.jpeg|A Stubborn Mii's response when complimented during the New Clothing Talk event. DiUCGl0U8AATw22.jpeg|A Stubborn Mii who is very pleased with the gift. BE9485CC-5A2C-4A63-962B-A7C8717EBB07.jpeg|A Stubborn Mii that isn't too pleased with a gift. IMG_20190124_163206.jpg|A Stubborn Mii who is not at all happy about the gift, may cause resentment Stubborn's reponds to Teammate's phase.jpeg|The Stubborn's response to their Teammate's War Cry, during the War Cry event. In-battle Stubborn Mii thanking.JPG|A Stubborn Mii thanking another Mii after being revived Stubborn Mii thinking Idle.JPG|A Stubborn Mii (between the Flower and the Pop Star) thinking, doing their idle animation Safe Spot Stubborn Mii dragging.JPG|A Stubborn Mii being dragged around within the Safe Spot interface Stubborn Mii in the safe spot.JPG|A Stubborn Mii with the Crying Status Effect in the Safe Spot Stubborn Mii wanting to get a Mii out.JPG|A Stubborn Mii wanting to get a Mii trapped inside a Mii-eating monster out A Stubborn Mii almost in defeat.JPG|A Stubborn Mii close to being defeated insisting that they aren't going down yet Stubborn Mii inside Extra Spicy Burger.JPG|A Stubborn Mii inside an Extra Spicy Burger Stubborn Mii Spit Out of Mii Eating Monster.JPG|A Stubborn Mii after being spat out from a Mii-eating monster Stubborn Mii with no HP Bananas.JPG|A Stubborn Mii running out of HP Bananas Stubborn Praise.jpg|A Stubborn Mii activating Praise Stubborn Mii Donate.JPG|A Stubborn Mii activating Charity Stubborn Mii noticing their Ally's Demise.JPG|A Stubborn Mii right before activating Avenge 3 Miis avenging.JPG|A Stubborn Vampire, along with an Energetic Female Pop Star and a Laid-back Thief activating Avenge Stubborn Mii dying after sacrifice.JPG|A Stubborn Mii defeated after sacrificing himself 25443141_1927648177563461_2187320651172393092_n.jpg|A Stubborn Mii denying the effects of Imp's Charm. Why This.JPG|This is an example of a Stubborn Scientist denying Playful Antics from an Energetic Cat. Category:Personality